Ghost
The is an animal in FlyorDie.io and the fortieth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 40 account or higher. The Ghost's true previous stage is the Cosmic Bat, as the Overfed Cosmic Bat is merely a transitional stage that cannot do anything for a few seconds. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** Zombie * Can be eaten by: ** N/A Ability Skill name Immortality Type Passive Description You are immortal. You can take a break from the game. Hidden effect You have a full vision in the dark. Strategies & Tips As a Ghost * Head west of the map towards the swamp and locate the coffin. Follow the underground path and you will spot a zombie, your only source of food. Eating one is exactly enough to ensure your evolution to the next stage. * You used to be able to skip the ghostly reaper stage with enough xp bonuses, but after the 2/18/19 update, this is no longer possible. * Ghosts are immortal to everything, which means this is the best opportunity to find a safe spot and take a break from the game (or wait for the possible predator to your evolutions to leave or disconnect), or to explore all the map. ** Unlike with other animals, you will not disconnect from the game if you're a ghost. This makes it theoretically possible to be on the server forever. ** The immortality (which means that it cannot die from dehydration, lack of oxygen or any attack) and full vision in the dark also allows this creature to search for bugs or bug any moving entity easier (at least, those which the ghost doesn't phase through). For this reason people may tend to play longer with this creature instead of moving to the next stage out of boredom. ** If you're hunting for gems, this is a good animal. Your immortality combined with full vision can allow you to search far reaches of the map almost no one goes to. Even with this, however, farming gems is still slow, so if you really want a premium account in a short amount of time, you should buy gems. As the Prey of a Ghost * Completely harmless, and will usually be headed towards a very specific location other animals seldom head to. Ignore it. If you're by the zombie however, be careful, you could be killed when it evolves. As the Predator of a Ghost * As a Ghostly Reaper/Pumpkin Ghost/Grim Reaper, however, pay attention to any Ghosts around. If you spot one, rush to the graveyard in the swamps area and camp where the Zombie is located. As it will evolve into a Ghostly Reaper, and its only means of escaping the underground is a three-way road, you may block the way and cause it to run into you from irritation (or, if you are a Ghostly Reaper, you can directly enter the cave), since a water pool was added and unless that player doesn't know it won't run out of water before you. ** The previous trick to block the only way out for a ghost enjoying their Zombie meal at the graveyard underground and make them die from dehydration no longer works because the ghost gained immortality in the September 1 Update and water was added to the graveyard underground. * A ghost itself, is the only animal that can't be eaten. If a ghost is afk, taking a break, ignore it. By slicing it, the word immortal will appear. * If you are a Pumpkin Ghost or a Grim Reaper, you are likely to run out of water before a just-evolved Ghostly Reaper spots you camping for it at the exit. The ghostly reaper can decide to stay around the underground reservoir until you leave, giving them a chance to escape. You should consider killing the reaper in ways which let you remain hidden until the Ghostly Reaper runs out of the cave. ** One way is to suspend yourself above the exit of the cave (most likely the left) at a height at which players underground cannot see you, then keep your eye on the leaderboard. Once you notice that it has evolved, be prepared to slice it at the exit!'' ''The leaderboard refreshes approximately every 3 seconds. Trivia is listed can eat ‘all living creatures’, he cannot eat the Ghost.]] * Although the Ghostly Reaper, Pumpkin Ghost and Grim Reaper can eat all the living creatures, they cannot eat the Ghost, reason is ‘IMMORTAL’. * The Ghost is the only animal that can't interact with other animals (no collision) ** With that, the ghost can live forever, as the game won't disconnect a ghost player taking a break. ** The Black Widow and Yeti teleportation glitches (see those pages for more details) were best done with this animal due to the fact it's immortal and has full vision underground. But now that it just phases through any big alive non-playable entities, the best option is the Pumpkin. Category:Animals Category:Glitch